The Interior Decorating Aisle
by SugaMama09
Summary: A developing fantasy I had about my boyfriend the other week, told from Sesshomaru's point of view. Not sure how to sum it up without giving away the gist of the story though. InuxSessh YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I took such a long break from writing! Hope no one thought I'd just give up on it ;D I joined a band back in November & between rehearsals, classes & trying to maintain my social & love life I didn't have much time to write. But now I do so I'm about to get back into the swings of things! =D

.

..

...

...

...

Looking up from my basket, I saw him again. That man. That gorgeous man with the golden eyes of melted gold, that melted my heart & sent the warmth straight to my groin. That beautiful man with the usual stern face but for some reason when we made eye contact his face relaxed into an arrogant smile. That sexy man that always seemed to know how to make me blush.

I quickly dropped my eyes, pretending to count the items in my basket. I always came to this grocery store, knowing I didn't actually need anything. I came because I knew he was here. Somehow both of us knew when the other was here & we came rushing back for that contact. Others would see it as maybe love. I think we both knew it was based on lust. & I don't think either one of us minded.

When I looked up it was he & I, alone in the aisle. Immediately a mischeivous smirk caught my features, which he noticed because he smiled at me devilishly. The warmth in my groin grew into a hot, searing heat & my hands trembled in excitment. To get one touch, one feel would be enough & too much but the temptation was too good to let the opprotunity pass.

We slowly walked towards one another. I didn't realize that I was panting. His eyes were already begging for a release & from the bulge in his pants his body was in agreement with those eyes. By the gods that man had a way of ravishing me with those sinfully golden eyes. They promised satisfation & then some to all of my lustful daydreams. When we finally came within reaching distance of each other an elderly woman came into the aisle, her motorized wheelchair humming under weight. I made a slight noise of disappointment before I walked right by him. Damn her.

I stopped at the end of the aisle to pretend to look at something before I glanced in his direction. He was at the opposite end of the aisle, staring at me. He seemed to be panting, which was when I noticed that I was as well. I gave him a doe-eyed look through my lashes & he smirked, jerking his head in a "let's go somewhere else" fashion. It's funny, as many times as we've crossed each others' paths we never considered leaving the store. We felt words weren't imporant. It was always with looks & touches, ghosting touches on the neck & arm that got across the messege that we wanted the other.

I followed him to the interior decorating aisle. This was where we first met & where we first got a taste of the other. Maybe it was the fact that it was so good, the relief of a release when I hadn't felt one in so long or the heightened excitment of knowing at any moment we could get caught but there was something exhilerating about extreme forms of PDA.

He put his basket down & turned to me, already undoing the buttons on his shirt. I set my basket down as well & happened to glance at my clock. Did I have enough time to fool around before I had to get home & start dinner or should I just make it quick? God knew I didn't want it to be quick. After such a long, hectic week I needed release & I wanted it slow. I wanted to writhe in the slow agony of a climax that was just out of reach & to moan his name over & over again so that he wouldn't stop-

My thoughts blanked out as he slowly wrapped his arms around me & those soft lips I felt I knew so well touched my forehead. I sighed & closed my eyes, letting my arms wind around his slender waist before I raised my face & met his lips with my own. Kissing him was always something like the first taste of blood to a newly transformed vampire: a burst of passion with a rush of lust & something I can only describe as electricity, sending goosebumps ghostly over my skin.

His long, demonic tongue swept into my mouth & pulled a moan from my throat. I think he liked that cause I could feel hs lips lift in a smile. Usually he tasted like peppermint or whatever flavor of gum he happened to be chewing before the kiss but today he tasted like chocolate: heavy & sweet & so lustful. I gently sucked on his tongue before switching to his bottom lip, nipping it lightly. He chuckled. I know how much he loves to bite & be bitten. He trailed his claws up my arms, causing the goosebumps to get bigger & slowly traced my jawline with his thumb before tangling his fingers in my hair.

I don't care how cliche it sounds, my knees were growing weak. I wanted him so bad. I wanted him more than anything at the moment but the time was nagging me in the back of my head, reminding me I needed to go home & prepare dinner. I tried to pull away but he was such a tempting man with his lustful eyes & tempting lips & a wicked tongue that left me trembling.

"I must go" I whispered, my eyes still closed.

"I know" he replied & dipped his head to kiss my shoulder, "I understand"

I couldn't resist stealing another kiss from him. "I'll return tomorrow if I can"

"Good" was his only reply.

It was always hard saying good bye. We could never stop kissing. But eventually we stopped & I left, the cool air fanning my flushed face. I was never able tolerate the heat but when he is the one that caused the heat I'm more than happy to burn.

.

..

...

"I'm home!"

"Wecome home, love"

"Mmmm, smells good Sessh!"

"I made your favorite, chicken alfredo"

"You're so good to me, babe"

Inuyasha kissed me on my cheek before going over to the stove to get a taste of the alfredo.

"Uh, it's still-" I started.

"AHHHHH, shit!"

"...Hot"

I watched as my husband fanned his mouth & hop around, his tongue wagging as if he were some dog. Well, he was a dog demon...

"Ah damn...now my taste buds feel weird. Oh well, at least I can still taste things so it was worth it"

I smiled & shook my head before pushing away from the counter I was leaning against. "Go on, take off your clothes & get relaxed while I fix your dinner"

"Ooh, when did you get freaky? You used to just build up to the passion, now you want to fuck while eating dinner?" Inuyasha joked, grinning wolfishly. That grin always turned me on.

I rolled my eyes & got a plate out the cabinet. "Go on, Yasha"

He chuckled & kissed me on the lips & started to walk out but not before giving my ass an appreciative smack.

By the time Inuyasha came down, dressed in his Absolut Attitude vodka pajama pants & a white t-shirt, I had dinner on the table & was patiently waiting. He smiled at sat.

"Thanks for the meal, babe, it looks delicious"

I nodded in appreciation since I had just taken a bite of my food & didn't want to talk with my mouth full. Once I got around that mouthful I cleared my throat.

"So how was your day, love?"

Inuyasha shrugged one shoulder while shoveling more food into his mouth. "It was alright, I guess. Had to train the newbie today & she caught on pretty quickly. Of course Mr. Naraku was being a usual pain in my ass, I don't think he can function if he's not..."

I tuned the rest of his explaination out. I hadn't meant to, I just can't seem to concentrate when I'm horny. Immediately my thoughts went back to the super market & the dying embers in the pit of my stomach roared back to life.

I should have let him take me tonight. It's been a few days since our last encounter & to be quite frank, I missed that dick. I longed for that mouth on my body & those hands carassing me in all the right places & that wicked, wicked tongue-

"Sesshomaru!"

I blinked & focused on Inuyasha who was looking a bit annoyed. "Did you hear anything I said?"

I cleared my throat, heart pounding as my face flushed in guilt. "Of course"

"What did I say?"

"Umm..you mentioned the new girl you had to train & Naraku being an ass in your pain...I mean-"

"Damn it, what's going on in that head of yours?"

I said nothing, giving him my best doe eyed look. He sighed & surrendered to my look, shaking his head & chuckling.

"What am I going to do with you?"

I didn't respond for my thoughts were still heavy with guilt. Daydreaming about something so lustful while my husband was telling me about his day? It was unmoral & unacceptable...but it was so hard to stop myself. Pardon another cliche, but he was my drug: the more I got, the more I wanted.

"Well how was your day, babe?" Inuyasha asked, digging back into his food before giving me an interested look.

My heart thumped & my groin tightened. I really should've "gotten some" earlier, as Inuyasha would say.

"I-it was fine"

"Nothing exciting happened that I would be interested in?"

"Nothing at all"

.

..

...

...

...

Eh? Eh? How'd a do? Leave a review =D [ooh that rhymed...]


	2. Chapter 2

_I promised some people I would have this up sooner & I apologize for not upholding that promise. Friday was just a really terrible day for me, I didn't have the energy nor desire to do anything whatsoever. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. If not then the story I'm working on hopefully will_

_._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I opened my eyes, trying to remember my dream. All I could remember were the colors, for some reason. I rolled over & was a little surprised to see Inuyasha there, deeply asleep. I guess he took off from work. I was glad; work had been stressing him out lately._

_Then my heart stopped. Would I still be able to go to the supermarket? Chances were slim but I might be able to sneak out later, saying I needed to go get something like toothpaste or deodorant. I didn't like the brands I bought last time. _

_Inuyasha rolled over & mumbled in his sleep, draping an arm around my waist & pulling me closer._

_"Mmmmm, you know I like it like that, Sessh...ssssshhhhhit that feels good babe..."_

_My face melted into a smile as I began combing my fingers through his bangs. Maybe I'll stay home today, spend some time with my husband._

_For the rest of the morning I dozed in & out of consciousness, fantasizing & daydreaming when I was conscious. I had been wanting to try new things in bed but by the time Inuyasha got home, he was just ready to eat, shower then go to bed. He didn't even hang with his buddies on the weekend anymore. _

_A few minutes after noon I finally got up & decided to make a late breakfast. Bacon sounded really good. I threw a few strips in a skillet & rummaged through the kitchen for something else to have with it. Smiling, I noticed I needed to go by the grocery store anyway. I needed more onions & soy sauce for the dinner I had in mind to make tonight._

_I went & got dressed, my eyes sliding over to a still sleeping Inuyasha every once in a while. Is it ok to just leave him here, knowing that I really wanted to go fool around with __**him**__? _It wasn't like I was always going to do it but for now I just wanted to live in the moment & plan later. It just felt too good to stop.

I stood by the bed, looking down at Inuyasha's face for a while. I hated to wake him, knowing how tired he was. Feeling a tinge of guilt, I just kissed him on his forehead & left.

.

..

...

I dropped the bottle of soy sauce in my basket & went into the aisle where the onions were. Where was he? I never liked feeling needy but damn I wish he'd show his handsome face already!

I passed a tall man with ink black hair & sultry red eyes. The look he gave me made me want to blush; it was like he was undressing me slowly with his eyes. A warm stirring occurred in the pit of my belly but I hurried away. I couldn't juggle too many men, I'd make it too easy to get caught.

I glance towards the cash registers & sighed. If he didn't show up soon I was going to have to leave. If I just wandered around the store the workers would think I stole something. 

Just as I got in line my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. Pulling it out & sliding my thumb across the screen to unlock it I opened my inbox & saw a text message from Inuyasha:

_Hey where'd u disappear off to sweet thang?_

Butterflies broke from their cocoon & began to bounce around the walls of my stomach. Shifting the basket of groceries to the floor & replied:

_Went 2 the grocery store 2 get a few things_

There. That was pretty much the whole truth, which made me feel a bit better. As I stood in line I started to have a craving for some Rocky Road ice cream. I figured Inuyasha would appreciate some sweets in the house & with that thought I figured I should go pick up a bunch of other sweets.

I stood in the candy aisle for what seemed like a long time. I wasn't quite ready to leave yet in case he showed up but I was getting hungry. I know Inuyasha would've just sat down on the floor with a bag of chips & started eating it right there in the store but I had more class than that.

Suddenly two strong, gentle arms wrapped around my waist & soft lips brushed against my neck & immediately the embers in the pits of my stomach roared into a flame of desire.

"You finally came" I whispered, my eyes downcast as I concentrated on those lips ghosting across my skin.

"Of course I did. You know I'm not a one minute man, I can go for hours" he said in a husky whisper.

I smiled at the sexual innuendo & turned to face him. He was as gorgeous as always, eyes calm but burning with his insatiable lust & twinkling mischievously, lips tilted into an arrogant smirk. He knew I wanted him more than anything & he knew I'd give up almost anything just to have him.

He grabbed my hand & gently tugged me away from the candy aisle. I knew we were going to our favorite aisle, the interior decorating aisle we always messed around in since anyone rarely came through it.

I practically threw my basket down onto the floor before jumping into his arms & wrapping my legs around his waist. He chuckled in our kiss & tossed some pillows onto the floor before laying me down onto it.

His mouth shifted from mine to my jaw & then my neck, nipping & licking his way there. He knew how much I love to be bitten. My eyes rolled shut & my lips parted to release a breathy moan, my hands automatically finding his lengthy mane & tangling in it.

We slipped each others' shirts off & he continued his way down my chest & abdomen, pausing at the waistline of my jeans to slowly unbutton & unzip them with his tongue & teeth, his sultry eyes locked onto mine. When he brushed my erection while pulling my boxers down I writhed in pleasure, arching my back.

"You want it, don't you?" he asked in sexy baritone. 

As much as I wanted to answer his breath ghosted across my erection, causing me to lose all train of thought. I whined in disappointment when he went to my hips instead & began nipping, licking & sucking at it. As he was doing that he slowly, lightly grazed his claws down the inside of my thigh, causing them to tremble. My hands had long since abandoned his hair & wandered down to his muscled shoulders & raked up his toned back. God it felt so good!

His hand caressed my twitching dick through my pants, causing me to arch my back & shudder. 

"Please..." I whispered.

He nuzzled his way back up to my mouth, kissing me deeply & gently grinding his hips down. 

"You're so beautiful" he whispered once we broke the kiss. I couldn't really do anything but blush. 

I ducked under his chin & began kissing his neck, right on his pulse & causing him to moan & his hips to thrust down. I put my hand on his chest to indicate I wanted him to lie down & when he complied I ghosted my tongue across his chest & down his well toned stomach. I heard him hiss in pleasure before it melted into a soft moan.

"Sesshomaru..."

I kissed my way down his navel, enjoying his soft hisses & dark chuckles as I got closer to my destination. I slowly unzipped his pants & wriggled them off, staring at him through my lashes. I knew how much he liked eye contact. Somehow it just gave him intense orgasms.

I grabbed his hard member & licked up & down the shaft slowly before swallowing it whole, keeping a tight control on my gag reflexes. He tasted so damn good! I slowly lifted my head, increasing the suction before lowering my head & doing it over. He kept one hand on my head, my hair wrapped around his hand, his back arched & gutteral moans escaping from between his parted lips.

"Gods..." he whispered.

I picked up the speed a bit, ready to move on to another position. He panted, his breath trembling as he felt his climax nearing.

"Fuck...that feels so good, baby. Oooh, shit..."

All the muscles in his body tensed before my mouth was filled with his creamy substance. It's strange how just a few years ago I considered blowjobs beneath me. I always felt being involved in such acts made one a whore; it was the act a submitful bitch would perform for its alpha. But when it came to him I didn't mind being submissive. It just came naturally, not to mention I just liked to perform it on him.

I sat up & slowly positioned myself over his already hard dick. He gripped my hips & guided my body down, his eyes rolling in pleasure. When he was fully sheathed & I began rocking my hips I put my hands against his chest & panted, enjoying the expressions that crossed his face.

To say he was blessed is a bit of an understatement. I felt so full & complete when he penetrated me it was unlike any other feeling I've ever known in my long life span. 

He hit a spot in me that caused me to shudder & gasp. I positioned myself better & he began hitting it over & over, thrusting his hips up to meet mine. Usually I enjoy a bit of dirty talk but right now the pleasure he was delivering to my body was causing me to stutter & stumble over my words. The only thing that was coming out were jumbled, animalistic sounding versions of the words I wanted to say.

The hot coil in my stomach prepared to be released & every muscle in my body tensed. My eyes squeezed shut & my mouth fell open to release a scream but instead I whispered one word:

"Inu...yasha..."

Next thing I knew lights exploded behind my eyes & I screamed, unconsciously fisting my hands in my hair as the delicious fires of desire absolutely incinerated me.

As we both calmed down from our orgasm I slowly lowered myself to lay on his chest, smiling as the muscles in his chest & arms continued to twitch.

"Damn...sleep come soon...so good" he stammered.

"Incredible" I concured

I kicked a king sized comforter off the shelf & took it out the bag it was in, laying the very end of it under his body. I grabbed him & rolled us over so that he was on top of me then snuggled my face in the junction between his neck & shoulder, enjpying the wamrth of his body as we lay there like a live burrito.

"You know we're gunna get kicked out & banned from this place, right?" he said after a few minutes.

I chuckled. "Yep"

"Should we find another store to wreck havoc in?"

Just as I was about to answer someone walked by the aisle we were in, came to a stop & doubled back.

"Hey, you two! What are you doing?"

With mischiveous snickers & chuckling we both stood up & took off with the comforter wrapped around the both of us. I'm not sure how we managed to run all the way back to the electronic section like that & not get caught. What eventually did get us caught was my accidental cry of laughter when we were hiding behind the video game section.

The manager took us to a room in the far back corner of the store, giving us very disappointed looks. I couldn't help but giggle & he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"What were you two up to in the interior decorating aisle? & why are you using our products that you did not pay for?"

He snickered before answering, "Well I fully intended on paying for it. After all I'm sure it'd be hard staying in business if someone bought this comforter, for instance, only to find cum stains on it"

I laughed out loud again, unable to squash this giddiness. It was so out of character for me but something about this whole situation just put me in a hyper mood.

The manager had begun to turn red, I'm not sure if it was out of embarassment, disgust or anger or quite possibly all of the above.

"Give me your information right this minute! Neither of you are welcomed back in my store!"

We gave him our names, addresses, telephone numbers & social security numbers before he took a picture of us to hang up so that everyone that worked here would know our faces. The picture looked ridiculous; me sitting on his lap, both of us wrapped in a brown zebra print comforter, both of us with our eyes crossed & tongues hanging out. The manager demanded we retake the picture several times before he finally gave up & told us to get out.

He paid for the comforter & we both ignored the strange looks we were getting as we walked out the store, still wrapped in that blanket, our groceries & clothes in a grocery bag. We went to my car & leaned against it, laughing for a while before he sobered up & stared at me, smiling.

"We've got to do that again"

"Well, you heard him say we're not welcome here anymore" I said between laughs.

"I mean we can go somewhere else & do it"

"If we keep this up we'll have to move to another city to go grocery shopping!"

He chuckled before leaning in close to kiss me. "I love you, babe"

I smiled. "I love you too, Inuyasha"

& with that he leaned away & grinned mischiveously before sprinting to the other side of the parking lot where his car was, taking the comforter & our bag of clothes with him & leaving me standing there naked.

_That ass..._

_._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Thank you all for your wonderful reviews & being patient with me since it took me like 6 years to even write again. As I've said, I've already started on another story so you'll be hearing from me again soon my loves. Ja ne ;D_


End file.
